HIghschool DXD: life is not what it seems
by spkieeb2
Summary: What is Issei is a hybrid of a High class devil and a human. what happens when they die and Issei receive training from Sirzechs and Azexel before he ever meets Rias. Doesn't follow Anime but takes some of the ideas. Not a harem. More powerful Issei and he's not a perv
1. Chapter 1

A/N just read highschool DXD; path of the sekiryutei and fucking loved it so I thought I would write my own version using the same concept.

* * *

Chapter 1: Red dragon hunter

Issei Hyoudo was 5 when he found the secret of his birth. He was 5 when his parents were taken from him by the fallen angel Raynare. He was 5 when Sirzechs lucifer took him in as his apprentice. Issei Hyoudo was 5 when he became the red dragon hunter.

For young Issei life was fun and normal for a 5 year old, however his parents kept a big secret from him. He found out in the worst way possible.

It was late at night when he was awoken by a nightmare and a explosion. Seeking the protection of his parents Issei when to their room, He knocked but got no answer, So he knocked again only louder, he again got no answer. Issei was getting sadder and more scared the longer he was stuck in the dark corridor of house. Pushing through his fear Issei decided to enter his parents room.

Upon entry he found it was empty. He then heard a sound from down stair and decided to see if it was family having a late night snack. The low down the stair he got the more scared he became, He felt something dangerous down there but decided to keep moving.

As soon as he got down the Stair Issei was left with destruction everywhere, the walls were missing, the furniture was destroyed all was left was rubble. His mother laid dead on the floor near where the kitchen was, she with left lying in a pool of blood around her growing bigger as the seconds passed. Even at a young age Issei knew this was bad, He didn't know she was dead but he knew she was hurt. Issei wanted to go to his mother and give a plaster like she would when he was hurt but he could move something was stopping him.

That thing was his father magic. Issei dad stood beaten and battered but still standing, Devil wings spread and his hand pointing to Issei making a barrier between him and the conflict. Issei saw a dark haired girl with black walk over to him with a glowing spear in her hands. "Are you ready to die you devil filth, any last words before I kill you and stop your son from discovering who he truly is."

Issei father spat at the girl and spoke. "Shut up you bitch, my son will be stronger than any of his ancestors, He will hunt you and destroy you, my lord as promised it." He then stopped talking and started chanting. " I lord (insert name here:) ) release the power holding back my son and offer his service to you my demon king Sirzechs. I chose you to train him and make sure he is ready, please hear my call you owe me damnit."

Issei father finished his long chant and then raynare stabbed him, "You demon king won't be saving you or your son to day, Demon filth."

Suddenly a flash of red blinded everything and from it came a large,strong, red haired man with battle armour on came out soon over the body of a dead devil, Issei father. "I am Sirzechs lucifer. King of the devils, you have killed one of high council and now I will make you pay. I place a bounty on your head. Know from this day forth you will be hunted by Issei until you take your last breath now leave or else."

Raynare not wanting to face the wrath of Sirzechs left the battle laughing and asking how a 6 year old hybrid boy could hunt her but little did she know.

It was then that Sirzech took Issei in, He trained him for 2 years, he told him everything; About hybrids, Devil, angels, fallen angels and of course about the dragon kings and emperors. It wasn't until Sirzechs sister Rais was ready for training that Sirzechs asked Azexel the current Governor general of the fallen angels to retire to train the boy to be bounty hunter for the pair of them. Azexel Agreed and trained boy for another 5 years. Stepping down to become Sirzechs 'advisor' on all thing fallen angel.

/ Issei at the end of his training./

Issei breathed heavily. He had been fighting the damned fallen angel lord for about 2 hours now and still couldn't lay a finger on them, The other target that Azexel had given him so fair we a lot easier than this. Thankfully this was training so he couldn't die as easierly. The fallen angel lord sent another blast to Issei, Issei dodged it and then tried to find a way to defeat the bastard.

"Draig any ideas." Issei asked as another blast hit him.

"Boost…. No sorry partner, I don't just keep dodging." Ddraig said with little encouragement.

Another blast hit Issei and he fell to his knees. "The only way you're going to defeat me boy and pass the test is if you use you balance break so come on do it,"

The fallen angel mocked. Issei just smirked. "Why thank you sir." Issei spoke as he waited for Draig to enhance him.

"Boost. Scale mail ready." Draig informed Issei.

"Activate balance breaker, Red dragon scale mail, type one," Issei yelled as his body was consumed in a red light. Once the light vanished Issei was left with his armour. It was lightweight and offered little protection, However it allow Issei to be faster. His attacks didn't get any stronger so Issei had learnt to use his speed to dish out fast light attacks to win the fight. Issei then yelled the name of his armour type. "Angel hunter."

The fallen angel lord was scared now. "Azexel didn't tell me about this."

Seeing the fallen angel's fear Issei attacked, using his speed Issei closed the distance. But when he got close Issei disappeared only to reappear behind the fallen angel. Issei sent single punch to the fallen angel's back before moving again with great speed to the front it. He then kicked the fallen Angel's legs and made him fall. "This is over," Was all Issei said before sending his elbow with great speed to the back of the fallen angel's head knocking him out.

As soon as the fight was over Issei heard clapping from the sidelines. It was Azexel, " Well done Issei you just need to work on getting you gear to boost faster. But here I got another name from Sirzechs."

Azexel handed Issei a piece of paper. 'Your next target is a fallen angel and stray devil known as seletria. Her hunting grounds are in the old shipping house by the docks.'

After Issei read the piece of paper he said bye to Azexel and left the underworld. Once Issei returned to his home which Sirzechs built for him spected to Issei plan 1 year ago for his 15 birthday, Issei was over joyed not to have to live with Azexel anymore, His snores made the house shake.

The house had 4 rooms downstairs and 3 room up stairs. Down stairs was a training and work out room which was equip with all the latest gym equipment and a section for sword practise and a shower. The next rooms were and living room with 4, 2 man sofas as well as 3 one man chairs, a bookshelf with human books and a secret compartment with devil history books and techniques inside of it, The living room also had a 40 inch Samsung TV. The next room was a kitchen with every you would need, there was a small off this that had a dining table that could fit 10 people on it, however Issei tended to eat in the living room watching Netflix. The final downstairs room was spare bedroom, That had a wardrobe, A queen sized bed and an ensuite the walls were painted white and the floor was wooden just like rest of the house. ( most of the other bed room were like this.)

The upstairs had a normal bathroom and 3 bedrooms 2 of which were the same as down stair and the other was Issei's, Issei had a king sized bed and had red painted wall as well as a ensuite. There was a bookshelf full of games and a 32 inch Tv with a xbox one attached to it, there was also a secret portal to the underworld that Issei only had access to when he spoke the password.

Issei finished touring the house making sure he had no intruders. Once he done this Issei started to make himself some food. As he was the red dragon emperor he would eat 3X the amount a normal human would eat. Issei plated his food which was a pleasant roast lamb breast (Yes the whole breast.) with minted new potatoes and seasonal veg. Issei carried his large plate of food the living room and turned on the Tv, he was about to start to eat when he heard his doorbell ring.

Issei got up and walked to the door, once he got their he and opened it he was met with the girl he had only seen photo's of in Sirzechs office when he handing in a contract. Before him stood. Rias Gremory. Sister of Sirzechs lucifer and more commonly known as the Ruin princess.

"Hello I'm Rias gremory your new house mate."

* * *

A/N: Done slow start might be a bit shit, but I hope one of you awesome people can help me edit this and give me a hand as I don't have a lot of time to go back and edit small mistakes sorry. Also please help me with a name for Issei father.

I will see you in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Wow didn't expect this story to blow up like it did. But please review so I know how to improve. Also the last chapter didn't copy probably so half of it was missing. Sorry about that should of checked.

* * *

Chapter 2:Hunting wings.

Issei fished giving Rias the tour of the house before he stopped outside the spare room opposite his room. "And this is your room. My room is across the hall if you need anything."

"Thank you….Um I didn't get your name." Rais said as he opened her door.

"It's Issei, just call me Issei." Issei said not wanting to tell her his last name incase she either remembered who he was or that he was high class devil in hiding.

"Ok Issei thank you, I'm just going to relax now." Rais said as she entered her room.

/Rais POV./

I entered my room and took a breath, calming my nerves. The power I felt coming off Issei was more that I had every felt. His potential as I devil seemed great and next to invincible. I could put my finger on it but something about him reminded me of someone.

I decided it would be best if I pushed the through from my head and inspect the room I had been given.

The room itself was fairly dull; White walls, wooden floors and white covers on the bed. The most colour in room came from the cream curtains on the window. I had everything I need as standard but I kind of wanted to decorate a little bit. Sighing I decided it would be best to ask Issei if I could decorate my room when I next saw him, So I didn't cause any unwanted problems.

/Normal POV./

Rais unpacked her things into the places she wanted them to go and then laid on her bed. She found it was every comfortable. It had been a long day and the temptation of sleep was too much. Sleep overtook her, she didn't realise she was still wearing clothes.

/One week later./

Issei was in the training room preparing for the night head, he had decided to go hunting for Seletria tonight and this was a pattern he entered every time he was going hunting he would train and make sure this body was ready for action. Loosening every joint and making sure all his attacks hit with strength and speed.

Issei was halfway through his exercise when Rais entered the room. " Hey Issei, do you mind if I use the gym."

Issei simply nodded and went back to training. Issei was so focused on his movements that he didn't see Rais staring at him, He was topless after all. His well toned abs and muscles move, were on display and it was quite the show for any girl who got the chance to see it. Some of the girls from school had tried to sell pictures of him topless, It was successful until Issei found out and took all the money they made for compensation of using picture of him without permission.

After about an hour Issei decided enough was enough. He took a sip of is drink and wiped the sweat from his brow. Issei looked over to the gym area in the training room and was going ask Rias if she wanted anything to eat when he found himself staring at her.

Rais was on the treadmill and was wearing a very tight tank top and very short, shorts. As She ran the boobs bounced and the sweat made her face shine. She really was a thing of beauty no matter what she was doing. Issei was lost in his head and weas just staring when he managed to snap himself out of it and told him off. 'She's Sirzechs little sister Issei you know even as a high ranking devil you can't go there snap out of it, focus on the job at hand.'

Issei decided it would be best to just leave.

/Nightfall./

Issei put on his black leather jacket. He was wearing a red t-shirt, loose jensen and so running shoes, It allowed him to move quickly and dodge out the way before whilst he charged up his armour.

Issei tested the fitness of his shoes, making sure they fit probably and had no hole in them. Seeing they were all good he stood up. He walked to the door of his room and left. This was where he was face to face with Rias who was wearing a crimson T-shirt and white blazer as well as a skirt that went to her tights, she was also wearing some red black canvas shoes.

/Issei POV./

"Hey Issei where are you going at this time?" Rais asked me innocently.

'Shit.' Was all I thought. I need to think of something fast, "Um I'm going to meet some friends for a late night dinner. You know how it is."

"No i don't to be honest." Rais said in a matter of fact tone, She then looked to floor in shame when she realised how rude she might of sounded.

"Yeah well, Say where are you off to now that I think about it." I asked.

"Um I'm off to a club meeting."

"You mean the occult research club, right, what secrets are to be found at this time, and thinking about it. Why tonight doesn't school start back in like 2 month or something." I asked.

"Yeah well we're a very dedicated club and who know there's lots of secret out there." Rais said clearing being stuck in the same quick thinking situation as me.

"OK well you got a key I'm going now so lock the door when you leave OK." I told her before walking away all I heard was her saying OK before I headed down the stairs and out the door.

/Docks./

I walked the docks. Walking in the shadows. I knew Rais would probably be hunting something similar to me So I couldn't take the of been caught.

As I arrived at the docks I began to hear talking. Once there I saw Rais and some people I didn't know talking to what must of been Seletria.

I remained in the shadows but activated my boosted gear. "Boost, What are we going to do partner."

Ddraig chose to speak to me in my head instead of using his loud voice that would get us caught if he spoke publicly. (Although we both preferred to speak publicly.)

I moved closer entering a nearby lane, Here he could hear Rais' conversation.

"Seletria being a stray, abandoning your master, I Rias gremory and my servants must take you down as punishment." Rias told Seletria as she began to give out orders.

"Bring it hunter. Come and get some." Seletria said it a calm tone before blocking every attack that was thrown at her.

"Boost...Boost…. do you think she know we're here." Ddraig said as he boosted my power,

'Not much longer now.' I thought. "You know as well as I do who hunter is."

"Yeah lets hope Rais and her pieces can keep fighting until we're ready. Don't worry I'll do the talking." Ddraig told me reading my mind. "Boost. Angel hunter ready."

"Stop reading my mind Ddraig but it looks like we're ready. Let's go this." Issei said as he began to leave the shadows and a red glow consumed him.

/Normal POV

"Scale mail, type one….Angel hunter." Ddraig yelled making their presences know.

"Who are you." Rais asked.

"The one who going to save you ass." Ddraig told them. "Seletria by order of the demon king, lord of the underworld Sirzechs I sentence you to death."

"Try it hunter." Seletria asked as she began to shriek. Rais and Co were sent flying. Issei was however left standing.

"Is that all you got." Ddraig asked her before charging forward. "Dragon charge."

Ddraig yelled the attack and Issei hand began to glow red before lighting on fire. Issei speed and fiery hand made a power attack which hit Seletria straight in the face sending her flying into a nearby wall. Seletria pulled herself out the hole she had made and the flew fast to Issei claws extended aimed her Issei's eyes. "Let's see how well you fight when you blind."

Issei caught her hand. "Not so fast." Ddraig said cockely.

Issei then threw Seletrai over toward Rias without thinking. He realised what he had done when Rias cried out in pain. Seletria had managed to catch her leg as she landed. The cut was deep but not fatal it would heal in time. Issei walked over to Seletria and picked her up by her head. He then slammed it into the floor. "Sorry Rias didn't look where I was throwing this piece of shit."

Ddraig said as Issei put a foot in between Seletria wings and grabbed hold of the wings themselves. He then began to pull. Slowly the wings began to rip from Seletria back, This caused a great amount of pain for the fallen angel. "Ahh please stop. Just kill me."

Rias eyes widened as Issei did this. She watched with a look of shock and confusion. She looked away but it was only so she could see if her friends were OK, she found they were unconscious. She then looked back to Issei. His eyes bright emeralds, they looked like they could see inside your very soul and could bring fear to the one they targeted at. Issei had no wings and to Rias it looked liked he was ripping off Seletria's for his own use. The angel was still screaming in pain and it only got louder as the wings came off. A geyser of black blood was what replaced then spoke. "Seletria you have suffered for your crimes and now you must pay for them. One life for many."

Issei then sent his heavy foot into Seletria who was now exsuted from the torture she just had to face. The impact of Issei's foot to the back of Seletria's head caused it to crush. Her body went limb and turned to ashes. Rias tried to find the strenght to stand but failed Issei then moved to help her. "This is my fault Rais sorry."

"It's OK but who are you."

"A friend. Now sit here and wait for your friends to wake up." Ddraig said for Issei before he walked away back into the shadows.

/Issei home./

Issei ran home after leaving Rias. Thankfully he got their first. He ran up to his room and locked it. With the little time he had before Rais got home, Issei opened a secret compartment that was under his mattress. Issei placed the wings he took inside and closed the compartment before he headed down stairs. As he got there he heard a knock at the door. He opened it to find Rais with her right arm round a blond haired man and a black hair woman. "Rais are you OK"

Issei asked trying to act. "What happened."

The blond boy answered. "We were messing around after the meeting and Rias slipped and cut her ankle."

"Oh god how bad is it. Come in." Issei then lead the trio to the living room. "Put her on the sofa over their."

Issei was pointing to one of the one man sofa's he had. He pulled a lever on the side and a foot rest came up. Issei put the leg on the rest and Rais sat back in the chair. "Kiba, Akeno. I find really. Issei you too don't worry. Just leave me be"

Issei shook his head. "Nope not going to happen." Issei then looked over to Kiba and Akeno. "I'm sorry guys but you gotta go. It's late and after I've done this I'm going to bed. I'll help her to her room first don't worry but please can you go. Feel free to come tomorrow to see how she doing but yeah."

"We understand." Kiba said

"Yeah see you tomorrow have fun." Akeno said with smirk as Issei lead the pair out the house.

Issei returned 5 minutes later with a bandage he had gotten off Azexel. Issei began to wrap Rais wounded, there was a awkward silence Issei thought it was best to break it. " Soooo...what she mean by 'have fun.' I mean that's quite the hole you have in your ankle."

Rais sighed, "It's just what Akeno does when I'm stuck somewhere with a good looking guy. It rather annoying to be honest."

Issei smirked. "You think I good looking."

Issei got the reaction he wanted. Rais' face went bright red and she began to stutter. "Um.. th...that's not what I meant… Um damn you Akeno."

Issei just laughed getting a soft smack in the arm off Rias. "Don't laugh at me.

Issei stopped laughing but saw Rias smiling. 'Such a cute smile.' Issei shook his head to get rid of the thought. " And done. Now come on I'll help you upstair."

Rais hated the fact she had to be helped but accepted the offer. Issei picked her up bridal style and carried her up stairs. Rais face went bright red again. The way Issei carried her was just embarrassing, it didn't help how Issei just carried on laughing at her.

Issei put Rias in her bed before saying goodnight and leaving the room. 'He such a gentleman, kind of cute too.' Rais thought to herself as she stripped herself the best she could dispite the fact she couldn't stand. She then went to sleep.

/Issei room./

Issei grabbed Seletria's wing and opened the doorway to Sirzechs' office.

/Sirzechs' office./

"Issei how are you." Sirzechs asked in a friendly manner.

"I'm good." Issei replied.

"So how was it." Sirzechs asked talking about the mission he sent Issei on.

"Well." Issei began before telling Sirzechs everything.

"I see, thank you for taking care of my Sister. Sorry to dump her on you like that but I thought you could use the company and she needed someone strong enough to protect her. She strong don't get me wrong but she still has a lot to learn."

"I will, Sirzechs I promise to protect Rais and yes it is nice to be able to talk to someone for a change and not be stuck in a silent house." Issei said smiling.

"Yes well maybe you could marry her, that's if you can been Raiser and get her to fall for you. " Sirzech said with a smirk.

"Dude that's your sister man, damn. Anyway here. Seletria's wings. Proof of her death." Issei said as he handed over the wings.

"Thank you and here's the bounty. I already have your next target. Raynare."

"Where is she." Issei asked as his blood began to boil. The name of the fallen angel that killed his Parents was told to him, he was final going to get his chance.

"No idea, but my contacts tell me a priestess named Asia, No last name. Works for her, as a slave mind you. She's arrived in japan, find her and I bet you will be shown how to find Raynare." Sirzechs then handed Issei a photo of Asia.

Issei bowed and said "thank you." Issei then left using the same portal he hand used before.

"No thank you Issei son of (Insert name here)" Sirzech said as Issei left.

* * *

A/N so how was it let me know. Again if you wanted to be an editor to this fic let me know, and please someone give me a cool name for Issei father. Anyway without further ado.

I will see you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

I have a name for Issei's father but if you want to give me a better one feel free and I'm hunting down a editor so let me know if your interested.

* * *

Chapter 3: familiar

Issei entered his bedroom and looked at this bed. 'Thanks to the power I won't be going to bed tonight.'

Despite all the train Issei still couldn't control his power completely, So every time he over used it his body contently produced adrenaline so it seemed he had the caffeine shakes. It also meant his body couldn't relax. So sleep wasn't an option.

Issei put the money he earned into the secret compartment under his bed and smiled. "I'm starting to run out of room. Would open a bank account if the fallen couldn't get all his information from it. Issei decide to count it like he always did. It was a ego boost and he wouldn't deny it however he wouldn't boast about it just allow him to have those 'oh yeah' moments.

Issei finished his counting after about 10 minutes and lots of notes. He found that he had finally reached; 156,039,812.50 yen. 'Thanks you Sirzechs. Pretty much set for life if I spend it wisely.'

Issei put away the money and burned his notes and then left his room. Issei went down to the kitchen and made himself a Marmite and cheese sandwich. He went from the kitchen living room. He walked over to the book shelf and went into the devil books section. He got these books from a stash he found that belonged to his father. Issei pulled out 3 books in the middle of the section he had hidden. Once the books were removed Issei slid his hand into the gap and pressed a button once he did so the book shelf pushed forward and and moved to the less revealing the entrance to Issei basement. 'Haha this house has almost as many secrets as me.'

Issei put the books back on the shelve, passed through the opening and pulled a lever that moved the bookshelf into place. Issei walked down the stairs and entered a candle lit room. One one side of the room was another bookshelf and a flag, the flag had the simple of Issei father's clan. On the other side was a wall of photos, It a shrine to his parents. It had many photos of their life together. There was also a single book in the center of the shrine. It was his mother diary. It how he had learnt all about them and how they led their life. Issei father although a devil had never acted for greed, he was always faithful to his mother and Issei decided to follow in his path, Suppressing his perverted mind and refusing to give into the wants of his devilish genes.

Issei always smiled at the fact that Issei's mother always accepted Issei father, and he was quick to tell her, He had warned him not to cheat he had one chance and only one no second chance at all. if he gave into his wants then he would lose her. It showed he truly loved her. Issei had decided long ago he was going to be the same. No matter how hard it was going to be.

Issei walked over to the book shelf and pulled a book and began to read a loud. 'Let's see if it works this time.'

"My name is Issei Hyoudou son of Rathial Hyoudou. I wish to take my pass as Heir to the head of the Hyoudou devil clan, clan of the dragon receive the power of a true blood give me the wrath of the dragon." Issei finished reading the first part out loud but then he felt a pain enter his chest and slow move through his body.

"I accept the power and use it with responsibility, I will do the duties of a dragon, protect the weak, and defeat the wrong." Issei felt the pain grow more and his power sapping away. "I am Issei Hyoudou let devil be crushed and the dragon be realized."

Suddenly a black light consumed Issei and he felt his body start to shut down. Issei felt his body begin to change. "Fuck does every devil take this pain as they accept their role in a clan."

As soon as Issei said those words wings shot out of his back. The wings were longer than his arm span they jet black but had a red glow to them. Issei smiled being proud of himself, It had be a year and a half of trying and a lot of pain to get to this stage. After a few seconds Issei heard someone clapping. "Well it's about goddamn time."

"Azexel." Issei stated.

"Yes well done on taking over the role of the dragon clan, at least the phoenix clan as rival again mister immortal."

"Not if he stay out of my way, I'm not going to hunt Raiser unless I have to." Issei said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yep just like your father...God. Well here's your reward. Given to us by your father when you were born. A choice of three familiars. A chimera,A griffin and a Phoenix. All the creatures were smaller than their true form and were perfect size for familiars.

"Well chimera is call and all but that tail is plain weird, the griffin is too calm the phoenix, It adds insult injury." Issei began to smirk. "Why not I want the phoenix."

"Good choice. Be thankful you go to do this normally you would have to go to the familiar realm. In saying that if the Phoenix doesn't accept you then I have to take you there to go find one that will."

Issei walked over to the Phoenix's cage and opened it. The creature was calm and didn't attack, which was a good sign. Issei then put his hand over the creature. "I Issei Hyoudou chose you to be my familiar, my most faithful servant. Do you accept to be my familiar."

The phoenix made a squeaking sound and began to glow black. As it did it's form began to change, suddenly it was standing upright and was taller than Azexel. The glow vanished and a the transformation was complete. The familiar was not only tall but was thin and had an average tone.

"What is my name My lord." The familiar asked.

"Um I think I will call you Fang, Yes your name Fang Hyoudou, I here grant you the power of the dragon and mark you as my familiar." Issei said Fang nodded.

"Thank you master. What are orders." Fang asked.

"First learn to call me Issei I don't you calling me master were friends OK. Secondly I need you to find this person. Contact me when you do." Issei handed the picture of Asia to Fang.

Fang nodded, he then transformed into back into a phoenix and then flew through a Portal. "Well done. Now relax you passed yet another test. Once you killed Raynare, I teach you how to use your magic and get better control over your familiar. Tat tat for now." Azexel said before leaving himself.

/The next day./

Issei had spent the rest of the night training working on his body in the gym and then when the sun began to rise he stuck some headphones in and listened to music before it got to about 10. At which point he decided to get some food. Making more bacon butty and eggs and soldiers that he wanted to eat he was going to throw them in the bin like he normally do but then he looked up. Remembering about Rias and how he made her bed ridden. So he decided to warm them up then put them on a tray before taking them up to her. He knocked on the door. Rias gave a tried reply, Issei opened the door and entered.

The next thing he saw made his face go bright red, He quickly closed his eyes. Rias was of course naked but when Issei entered Rias sat up and she let her boobs be on display. "Um Rias can you cover yourself I can see your ti...boobs, I can see your boobs."

"Oh sorry there you go." Rias said lifting up the covers.

Issei risked opening his eyes and saw Rias' beauty. Even with bed head she was still beauty. 'Stop' Issei told himself. He then walked over to her placed the food down and said "I made you something to eat. Here your book. I'll be going now."

Issei practically ran out the room, his body was begging him to stay and enjoy the view. But his mind told him no. So he left as he did Rias stopped him. "Issei stay I want to get to know you better, I mean I can't get of bed until ankle heals. Stay until my friends arrive. Then come back in, with food of course."

Issei took a breath and spoke. "Alright fine just put a bra on at least."

Rias smirked. "Pass them over I can't…"

"Get out of bed I know….Damn Gremory." Issei said the last bit was under his breath. He grabbed a random bra and a pair panties and threw them at her and left. " Back in a second."

Rias got dressed and called Issei in. He entered she patted the side of her bed and he came over and sat down.

* * *

A/N that was it, bit shit but I'm sorry let me know what you thought and please review. Also I'm hunting an editor let me know if you want to do it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N So here we go with another chapter, sorry for the large time skip just in advance.

* * *

Chapter 4: back to school.

The next 2 month went pretty quickly and school starting back up again. Issei had mostly spent it getting to know each other, Both hiding the fact that they were devils and what they had planned for the future, However no so long ago they had taken getting to know each other a step further and now the pair both innocently flirted with each other. It wasn't much but any one could see the chemistry begin to grow.

But today was different. Issei and Rias couldn't sit around and just talk they had to go to school. Rias had woken up early and left early, Issei only knew she had left after he heard yell bye and the door slam shut.

"You nervous partner." Ddraig asked simply.

"Kind of, since I awoken my devil plans my senses have double, I can now sense everything. I can hear the heartbeat of a human, I can see the glow of a devil and I smell the stench of a fallen. So yes I'm nervous."

"Don't forget I'm here I can help. I got your back." Ddraig said agreeing to be Issei eyes in the back of his head.

"Cheers Ddraig." Issei thanked before putting on his gray school blazer and sticking in his head phones before leaving for school.

/Kouh academy./

Issei entered the front gate and all the girls had eyes on him. Thanks to his headphones he couldn't hear what they were saying he knew they were attracted to him. Issei walked towards the front door of the main building before taking a left. As he walked round the building he saw Rias in one of the windows at the top, she waved to him and he nodded his head in return before walking away to his spot.

Issei stopped in the far left corner of the wall round academy. It was a area that no one came to in fear of the things that were rumored to happen their. Issei on the other hand didn't care he simply wanted somewhere quiet to chill out. Issei put his bag down and sat on the floor resting his back on the wall. He then stare blankly at the clouds wishing to up there. "Just continue your training and we'll be up there."

Issei chuckled. "I know Ddraig."

"Hahaha look, Issei the loner is talking to himself how sad." A boy said to his mates.

"Piss off Vaughn. It's the first day haven't you got some girls to go chase and see if you can finally get laid" Issei said still looking up.

"Why piece of shit. Get him boys." Vaughn and his mates charged Issei, Issei stood up and dodged all of his assaulter.

"I'm not going to fight you." Issei stated.

"Well then you'll have to let me beat the shit out of you." Vaughn then smiled. "Or I just prove than I'm not to be fuck with."

Vaughn pulled out a tiny flip knife and went to stab Issei in the gut. Issei blocked it and grabbed Vaughn wrist. He twisted it making Vaughn drop the knife, once the knife was dropped Issei twisted Vaughn more until it snapped. "Or I could stop you from getting into a situation you can't get out of."

Vaughn mates ran and Vaughn was left screaming in pain. "You broke my wrist you bastard."

Vaughn then ran himself. Issei knew he wasn't going to tell one what had happened he would try to come up with some crappy story that was a attempt to make him look cool. Issei took the dropped knife and threw over the wall. Thankfully there was a lake in the direction he threw it so no one would be hurt.

Issei then checked his watch and ran to class.

/After school./

Issei was walking out the main gate when he saw Rias standing there waiting for someone. Issei didn't think it would be him so he carried on walking. It was when Rias grabbed his arm and stopped him that he pulled out his headphones and took notice of her. "Alright Rias, you waiting for me."

"Yep I figured I would walk home with you seeing as I left in such a rush in the morning." Rias said with a smile that made Issei heart beat faster.

"OK cool, I got to go meet someone so I hope you don't mind taking a detour, and then we go eat out for a change."

"Sure, but i you asking me out on a date." Rias with a smile.

Issei then moved close to her and whispered. "Only if you want it to be."

Rias' face went bright red and she began to stutter. "I….um… I….uh."

Issei face then went red and put his hands up defensively, as he began to laugh nervously. "Hahaha...I was joking don't worry….haha...ahh."

"Oh OK." Rias said looking saddened before letting Issei lead the way.

Issei began kicking himself the whole trip. When Issei saw Fang he told Rias to wait on a near by bench.

"Master Issei I found the girl." fang said to him

"Ah OK where is she." Issei asked.

"Follow me." Fang stated before walking over to a nearby alley where a nervous Asia stood.

Issei walked over to her and smiled. "You must be Asia. My names Issei pleasure to meet you."

Asia calmed a bit as Issei was trying to be friendly. " Yes that's me, Mr fang told me you wanted to find Raynare."

Issei nodded his head, "I understand from fang that you are her slave, I can free you from her but you have to tell me where she is."

"You won't find her. She will only come to you, She uses her looks to attract men and then prey on them, taking the power they might have. She does this by taking a form of a cute nervous lady and asks the man out, Being caught in her magic the man can't say no to her and they follow her every lead until she corners them and kills them." Asia said. Before tell Issei the most important detail. "She uses the name Yumma Anano."

"OK thank you Asia, You can go now. But I promise to free you OK." Issei said before leaving.

Issei then went to go meet Rias. They then went out for their meal. Issei apologies for his joke before, Rias accepted his but in her heart she was still hurt but she didn't know why. After their meal Issei said he wanted to take a walk and Rias again felt the pain in her chest as she walked home alone.

/Later than Night./

Issei was walking over a bridge when he smelt a fallen angel. He turned around to see a cute black haired girl with violet eyes. "Issei Hyoudou my names Yumma Anano, I've seen you around here and I think you're cute. So will be my boyfriend."

Issei felt her magic pull at his mind he blocked it and kept his his. "Partner what are we going to do."

"We play alone we have her we want her." Issei said to Ddraig in his head. "OK Yumma why not, I'll be your boyfriend."

/3 days later. Rias Pov./

Rias had found about Yumma from Akeno yesterday, everyone was talking about it. Issei the unclaimed was claimed by a girl from a different school. So some reason this hurt Rias in way she could describe. She had never felt this. No had made her feel the way Issei made her feel and she didn't know what it was.

"My, my had your heartbroken have." Sirzechs said as he entered her room through a portal.

"I don't know what you mean" Rias said wiping her tears away.

"Why are you crying then." Sirzechs asked.

"I don't know." Rias almost screamed.

"Then i'll tell you, you love Issei you may not know it yet but you do, and I believe he is starting to love you too." Sirzechs said.

"Then why is he with this Yumma girl." Rias asked.

"Because he has to." Sirzechs said simply.

"Why." Rias asked again "Tell me."

Sirzechs flinched at Rias demand. He walked over to her and got put an arm on her shoulder. "Rias I can't tell you about Issei because of who he is. However what I can say is this. He will always be there for you."

"OK but why are you here brother." Rias asked.

"I'm here because Raiser has changed the deal. He wants me to control your pawns I got to use them all on one person. That person has to fight him at the engagement Of my choosing I'm sorry." Sirzechs said as he had 8 pawns in his hand.

"OK bother I trust you. Find some one string please." Rias as Sirzechs left and she began to cry again.

A/N and that was that let me know what you thought, follow if you liked it a review to tell what was good and bad. Anyway…

* * *

I will see you in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N 2 chapters in 1 day haha.

* * *

Chapter 5.

Issei and Yumma had spent the last week going on dates and having 'fun.' Yumma never stopped smiling, despite the fact that she was plotting to kill Issei she looked like she was having fun. Issei on the other hand was bored shit less. He wouldn't of minded going shopping and things like that if he was with some he wanted to be with...someone like Rias. But why Rias, they had only met 2 month ago but his feeling for her had grown more than he wanted them to. He had tried so hard to suppress them, She was the demon king's sister and he was the head of a forgotten clan. They were never going to be allowed to be together, He could let what he felt let her get hurt or disgraced.

Issei was so caught up in his head he didn't see Yumma move to him for a kiss. As soon as Issei saw this he turned his head. "I'm sorry Yumma but no."

Yumma looked saddened but then smiled. "Ok, oh is that the time I got to go. Can you come meet me at the fountain in the evening."

Issei sensed her want to kill him tonight, but Issei had other plans. Not letting Yumma get suspicious he agreed, he then hugged her and kissed her cheek before he turned and left.

/Home./

"I'm home." Issei called. A sad Rias walked down the stairs.

"Hey Issei." Rias' voice sounded hurt.

"Rias you OK" Issei said walking over to her grabbing her hips and looking in her eyes.

"I'm OK, how was your date." Rias asked moving Issei hands and walking past him into the kitchen.

"Kind of shit. Yumma doesn't get I think I'll be ending it soon." Issei told her

"Oh really. The girls at school will be happy then." Rias said hiding her smile.

"Oh really that included you." Issei said as he walked next to her and rested on the counter.

"Haha, what are you saying Issei." Rias laughed.

"Sorry forget about. Anyway I got to go She wants to meet me later tonight by the fountain in central park. I'm going to the gym to pass the time." Issei said as he walked away and into the gym as he got here he took off his top and went to the weights.

Rias struggled to not to go watch him so she took her food and went up stairs and sat on her bed. It was here where she got caling rune. "Who is this."

"It's the red dragon hunter you might remember me from the fight with Seletaria, anyway if you want to help me take down Raynare come to central park fountain at 7 tonight."

The call ended and then Rias eyes widened and one thought...Issei.

Rais jumped out of bed and ran down stairs to warn Issei. But once she got to the gym she found Issei was gone. Rias decided the next best option was to call for backup. She check the clock and saw she had 1 hour to get everyone and save Issei.

/Central park./

Issei was waiting for Yumma, he was eating a bag of chips and was sat on the edge of the fountain. It was then when Yumma arrived. "Hi Issei."

"Alright Yumma, you ok." Issei said with no emotion and just carried on eating.

"Yeah I'm OK. Say Issei can I ask you something." Yumma asked.

"Yeah sure what's up." Issei asked. "Ddraig start boosting."

"Will you anything for me." Yumma the began to smile. "Would you die for me."

This was when Issei smirked. "Nice try Raynare, you hypnosis never worked on me."

"What are you talking about, my names Yumma." Raynare said trying to get into Issei mind again.

"Stop it's not going to work. Is this what you did to my mother to get her to do what you wanted." Issei asked with a wicked smile.

"No way it can't be you, There's no way. You Rathiels son, Oh shit. Fine you want a fight lets fight." Raynare said as she began to morph into her true form. The skimpy clothes she wore would attract anyone but not Issei he kept his mind on Rias.

Raynare looked at Issei "You're not as much of an Idiot that i thought you were, but I must kill you now before you get too strong."

Issei then smirked "you're too late I will kill you now."

"Not if i kill you first." Raynare said as she summoned a holy spear.

"Boost…..Scale mail ready." Issei was about to activate his armour when Rias showed up.

"Issei are you OK. Where's Yumma." Rias asked.

"I'm good and you're looking at her." Issei said but then flinched when a spear hit him.

"Thanks for distracting him. Now Issei die." Raynare screamed.

"Ahh fuck you. Rias….I'm sorry." Issei said as he ripped out the spear.

"What for." Rias asked.

"For not telling you." Ddraig said for Issei.

"Wait what." Was all Rias said as she watched Issei.

Issei body began to glow and his armour activated. "Scale mail…...type one….Angel hunter."

"Kiba use sword birth. Akeno I need a storm. Rias snap out of it and bring the pain...you're the ruin princess after all." Issei order as he blocked another spear.

"What give you the right to order us about." Kiba asked rudely

"The fact that if you don't listen to me then we're all going to die. Ahh fuck it." Issei yelled as another spear him."

"You going to fight or is this just a firing practise." Raynare said with a smirk.

"Right you, you can either help me or get lose I don't care….BUT THIS BITCH IS GOING TO DIE." Issei yelled as he charged into Raynare. "Dragon punch."

The attack hit Raynare it the face and sent her flying. Issei then ran to catch up to her. He found her lying on the ground. Issei went to pick her up when the body vanished. "Up here Issei come and give me a kiss."

"Fuck you." Issei stated before jumping high in the air and slamming his fist into Raynare.

Raynare screamed in pain as she hit the floor and Issei landed on top of her sending his feet into her gut. Raynare then grabbed Issei foot and pulled it with as much strength as she could before sending Issei face first into the dirt. "You'll need more than that to hurt me."

"Then how about this Kiba, sword birth, Akeno lighting and take this…..Ruining blast." Rias ordered the attacks once again sent Raynare flying. Rias went to check on Issei. "Issei are you OK."

"You sound a lot less pissed than I expected." Issei joked before getting up.

Rias smiled but soon stopped when Issei flew towards her with a spear in his gut. Both were in the dirt now and Raynare flew high in the air making Kiba useless. Akeno tried to attack the fallen angel but failed and was sent into the ground herself. "Issei If you want to kill me then you'll have to do better than that. If you want to go another round,find me at the old church but if you don't come in 2 months I will destroy this little town that you call home."

Raynare then flew away leaving the group alone.

"Issei are you OK." Rias asked again.

Issei's armour shattered and the speared said in place drawing a lot of blood. Issei put both hands on the spear and pulled it out. He could feel his body weakening. He wasn't going to die, not yet anyway. Issei tried to pull himself up failed. "Issei don't try to move. Kiba, Akeno go home and find me everything on this church and on Raynare."

The pair nodded before leaving through portals. Rias looked at Issei with a stern look but opened a portal, The pair ended up in Issei room on the floor, Rias moved away from Issei for a minute and stripped down before grabbing the blanket from Issei bed She then sat down, pulling Issei up onto her lap dangerously close to her private part. She watched the man in her arms his eyes were shut but he looked like he was running a marathon, she could hear his heart pounding and his muscles twitching it was then Issei eyes shot open and he took a deep breath. "Rais? Where are we, Where's Raynare."

"We're at home and Raynare is gone" Rias' face then looked saddened. "Why didn't you tell me Issei I thought you trusted me. Why did you tell me that you were him, you were the red dragon."

Issei put his hand on Rias cheek. "I didn't tell you because I couldn't, If I told you then I would be putting more stress on you for knowing, there are lots of people out there that want to kill me. I can't trust many."

"Do you trust me." Rais' asked.

"Of course I do i might of only know you for long but i think ….i lo…...I think i find you to be a every caring girl and someone I hold close."

Rais heard Issei slip and she smiled, she wanted to try something and she decided to take the risk. "Issei can you kiss me."

Issei jumped from his spot on Rias' lap only notice he was on it a few moments ago and looked at Rais. " Did you just ask me to kiss you."

"Do you want to." Rias said looking at the floor in shame.

Issei didn't say anything he simply put his fingers on her chin and forced her to look at him, he then slammed his lips into hers. She fliched slightly but then melted into him. The kiss began to grow. The simple lip sucking turned into a war of tongues. This was until they had to break for breath, Issei looked deep into Rias eyes and spoke. "Thank you Rias for confirming my feelings. I'm sorry but I have to leave."

Then got up entered his ensuite and got into some new clothes. He then opened the portal to Sirzechs office and was about to enter when Rias grabbed his arm. "I'm not letting go until you answer one question for me….. Do you love me?"

"I don't to be honest but eithen if I did, I know it can not be, I know about Raiser and you're engagement. I'm going to get stronger and then I'm going to kill Raynare." Issei's said still looking forward.

"Promise you'll come back to me afterwards….Please." Rias begged not wanting to lose Issei.

"I'm sorry but i can't promise anything. Good bye Rias." Issei said before entering the portal.

/Sirzechs office./

As soon as Issei entered the office Sirzechs spoke. "If you love my sister then fight for her."

"How, when I'm not strong enough."

"I will help you get the strength you need but promise me you'll protect her."

"I promise."

* * *

A/N and that was the end of that. Yes I am making Rias and Issei get together early on if you don't like tell me why I want to know and leave a review telling me what you thought. Follow if you like and….

I will see you in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N still looking for a editor hit me up if your interested.

Chapter 6: Type two.

After a day of training both issei and Sirzechs were sat at the dinner table, they were talking techniques. They were both sweating, for the last week Issei had been working with Sirzechs in training Issei physical strength. Issei was talking about human fightings that he liked and Sirzechs was showing him how to infuse them into devil techniques. This conversation then turned into a talk about devil magic and how Issei could be taught the basic skills once he had more control over his dragon skill. The only way he could prove he had control over his dragon was to defeat Raynare, the wraith she brought to Issei made his body slightly reject the devil within.

The food had been served and the pair didn't talk much. It wasn't until the end of meal that Sirzechs popped a sensitive question, "Say issei I never got a answer from you. Do you love my sister."

"I said I would fight for her didn't I." Issei replied.

"Yes you did but that's the same. A servant would fight for their master if asked to but someone who loves someone else would stand by them no matter what. They fight for them not only to protect them but to make sure they say by their side. So i'll ask again…..do you love Rias."

"I don't know" Issei started.

"Yes or no...listen to your heart no your head." Sirzechs getting a funny look of Issei. "What."

"Nothing. OK look yes I love Rias but I know it can't be." Issei said looking at the floor.

"What makes you say that." Sirzechs asked.

"Because I'm a clanless, and she part of the most power bloodline going. That and she engaged to the head of the second most powerful clan." Issei said getting even more hurt.

"And what's stopping you from fighting for her hand. You know she doesn't what the marriage to happen." Sirzechs stated in a matter of fact tone. "You also know that you're not clanless, you have are the leader of the dragons, a clan known for it strength. They were the first to lead the devils before the Lucifer took over and changed the code of our hierarchy. The Lucifer is the title given to the leader of the devils as you know. If you build your strength. In both body and mind then you can restore your clan to it's prime it'll be a lot of work but I believe you can do it but first like all high ranking devils you first learn to lead."

"Using the evil piece yeah I know but first I have to get a set and no devil just going to be a set." Issei stated.

"Oh I know but I can't let you follow someone who is learning to lead right now. These are the pawns of Rias. They are normally used on the weak but tactical, for you it will take all of them. They will help control your power. Normally they are used to slowly awaken the abilities of low class devils but for you they will help you control your power. Take them." Sirzechs said handing Issei 8 pawns. The pawns changed to the colour red and melted into Issei body. Issei finally felt a control he had wanted for so long.

"I'm sorry Ddraig I can't control all your power right now, i have to lock it away." Issei said.

"It's OK Partner I'm sorry for causing you so much pain." Ddraig stated.

"Alright Issei let's go. You know the drill. Let's go to the gym." Sirzechs said as he opened a portal.,

/One month later./

"Ahhh Dragon burst." Issei yelled as he send multiple dragon punches into Sirzechs as he could. "Damn not even a scratch."

Sirzechs shot up into the air and smiled. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to have Rias as your own… Raiser might be the best option after all."

"SHUT UP…" Issei yelled. Before a fire consumed him.

"That's it. Let the dragon flow through your veins." Sirzechs said as he landed on the ground.

"Scale mail evolution ready." Ddraig stated. As Issei sent a punch to Sirzechs face.

"You are ready Issei now go Rias is waiting for you." Sirzechs said as he opened a portal to Rias' location. Issei looked at Sirzechs before smirking and entering the portal.

/Rias an hour before./

"Rias time is up we must go the church. We don't have a choice the fallen aren't one to break a promise of death." Kiba informed.

"He's right Rias." Akeno nodded.

"We have to wait for Issei we can't do this without him." Rias said not wanting to leave Issei behind.

"We know you love him, Rias but the town must come first." Kenoko said as she put a hand on Rias.

Rias looked down at the floor before taking a breath and strengthening her resolve. 'Please Issei don't stay away.' "alright guys lets do this."

/ At the church./

Rias and the gang arrived at the old church and entered to find Raynare and three other fallen were standing around a cross. On the cross was a blond haired girls who looked in pain. "Look who decided to show up. I'm sorry you're too late the twilight healing is mine not even your dragon can help you now. Speaking of which where is he."

Raynare smiled which angier Rias. "Shut up you fallen bitch. Kiba sword birth. Akeno bring the pain. Kenoko start punching."

The trio followed their orders and Rias sent a ruining blast into group.

The fight continued for another 10 minutes before a flash of red formed behind Rias. From it step Issei. He place a hand on Rias shoulder before he spoke. "I'll handle this get Kiba and Kenoko to step back focus on the other two I'll handle Raynare."

Issei walked forward and spoke. "Raynare!"

"Look who decided to show up. Now die." Raynare charged to Issei with great speed only to be sent back by a kick from Issei.

"My turn. Scale mail!" Issei yelled as he body began to glow. "Red Dragon hunter, type two….fallen slayer."

Issei new armour had more armour on it and offered more armour, Issei's speed was not damaged by this and his body had spikes around it adding more protection and damage. "I will kill you now Raynare."

Issei charged into Raynare fist first. Issei fist hit Her in the face and Raynare nose began to bleed black blood. Issei then waked over to her and sent a spiked boot into the head, the body vanished. But issei looked up and raynae in the sky holding a golden spear, She aimed it at his head and fell with it giving it extra strength. "Die!"

"Not this time." Issei caught the spear and tossed it to the side. He caught Raynare by the throat and pulled his other hand back summoning a spike to form on his wrist. He then sent it into Raynare stomach. Expecting her to scream in pain Raynare surprised Issei by smiling. Asia screamed as she was forced to use her twilight healing and heal Raynare stomach wound.

"Sorry to disappoint you. But I can't die. Thanks to Asia over there." raynare smiled.

"You bitch." Issei threw her to the side and walked over to her. "YOU THINK THAT'S GOING TO STOP ME"

Issei was enraged now the power of wraith flowing through his veins. "It just lets me pound you some more."

Issei walked over to Raynare and picked her up by her hair. Making her scream in pain. "Rias get Asia out of here."

Issei didn't see it but Rias nodded. "Akeno you heard him get the girl on the cross out of her. Koneko, Kiba help me finish off these fucking fallen assholes."

Akeno flew towards Asia untied her and flew away with Asia unconscious in her arms. Rias, Kiba and Koneko finished off their targets. "Issei?"

Issei answered Rias call. "Go, Your not going to want to see this."

Rias waited a seconded before a tear formed in her eyes as she knew Issei was going away again. "Kiba, Koneko….let's go."

Once Rias and co were gone Issei turned back to Raynare who he was holding and using as a punching bag. Issei then removed his mask. "Look into my eyes."

Raynare was weak but she did what she was told. Issei's eyes were that of a serpent. Piecing her very soul. "These are the eyes of the leader of the dragons. I am here because you have brought pain to the innocent and must be punished."

Issei paused for a moment replacing his mask. "But i am also the orphan of Rathiel and Kartiana. The human and devil general that you killed because they stood in your way. I am here to get revenge."

Issei then slammed her face first into the ground. " First I must take these."

Issei began to rip of Raynare wings. This cause her to scream with pain like she had never felt. Issei did it slowly to make it more painful. Once the wings were removed blood began to spill however twilight healing healed Raynare leaving her with bloody stumps on her back. Issei then picked Raynare up again by her hair. She then punched her in the gut again and again. Once he finally stopped he tossed her to the ground. He walked over to the cross and ripped it out the ground. Issei struggled to carry it but he walked over to Raynare who was crying with pain. "Please stop." She begged.

"Did you stop for my parents." Issei said as he dropped the cross onto of Raynare. However her body was healing it over and over again. "You really can't die. Uh."

Issei walked over to Raynare's head. "Let's see you heal from having your head ripped off."

"Wait." Raynare screamed.

"What I thought you wanted to die or do you want to live in constant pain, I'm fine with that." Issei spat.

"Kill me yes but I wanted to tell you something. It was Raiser." Raynare started,

"Raiser what."

"Raiser ordered me to kill you and your parents. He know about your sacred gear and is scared of it. I told him you were dead so i could get paid. No please just kill me."

"If you say so." Issei said as he once again grabbed Raynare's hair and pulled so hard that he ripped her head off. Which was something even twilight healing couldn't heal.

/Rias./

"Rias, I'm sorry I was too late…. She's dying." Akeno said.

"Looks we have no choice her sacred gear is too risky too loose." Rias said before pulling out a bishop. "Asia I you are close to death i am here to save you from death. In return you must serve me as a servant. Welcome to the house of gremory….OK lets her back to my house so we can heal her.

/Issei./

Issei entered Sirzechs office. He threw the wings onto the desk. "She dead?" Sirzechs asked.

"Yes she dead now... I want Raiser." Issei stated.

"Only way you are going to do that is if you learn to use your devil magic." Sirzechs said.

"Then teach me." Issei said.

"I can't but there is someone who can." Sirzechs stated.

"Who." Issei asked.

"Your father…."

A/N and that was that. Good, bad let me know and….

I'll see you in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N So a review told me I was pacing thing wrong which to that I'm sorry but this is my story things will slow down later. Secondly that if i got the names wrong let me know so I can change them, finally grammar, I need an editor to help me plz. Now on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Father.

"There has to be someone else who can train me. Come on." Issei begged. He wasn't going to get stronger if he couldn't use the powers of his clan.

"I'm sorry but no." Sirzechs stated.

"So what you're saying is I wasted my time, you cheated me. You said…."Issei said getting a angry.

"I know what I said, and I keep my promises. Just because your father is doesn't mean he can't still teach you. Unlike the humans and angels who when they die they go start a new life in a new world be it, heaven, purgatory or earth again for the angels. Us devils get to stay being devils for a second life time, when we die we go deeper into the underworld. A place known as the dumping ground. It is filled with war and death. It's pretty empty seen as devils are always killing each other down there." Sirzechs said.

"How does that help me." Issei spat.

"Well i promised to help you learn more about your devil magic and i always keep my promise. You see as demon king I control all the underworld including the dumping ground. I'm the only one with access. I can give this too but of course it came at a price." Sirzechs.

"The deaths of Raynare and her fallen." Issei declared.

"Yes and now they are gone Azexel can move in and claim the territory. As for you. Take this."

"What is it." Issei asked taking a small black compass from Sirzechs.

"It's a mini portal. It will give you limited access to the dumping ground. Don't worry it got your father's location pinpointed." Sirzechs smiled.

"Thank you. But you do realise that's us done, no more contracts." Issei stated.

"I know, your Rias' pawn now. Oh before I forget. For your second reward I reopened your father's bank and all his funds have been replace. The name of course went to his heir...being you. I believe it called being set for life." Sirzechs then handed Issei a blue orb. Issei touched the orb and a light shined in his eyes showing him all the gold in the vault that belonged to him.

"Thank you… If you don't mind I'll be going now...and lord lucifer. Thank you for everything." Issei then left before SIrzechs could say anything else.

"No problem…..Brother." Sirzechs said with a smile.

/Dumping ground./

Issei walked out of a portal and walked forwards. The dumping grounds were just that….It was a dump. There was no structure, just chaos. Rubble and death everywhere. As issei walked he saw a tall well built man standing on a edge of cliff away from the chaos behind him. The man had long brown hair like Issei and Issei knew straight away who this was but he had to check. "Rathiel Hyoudou?"

"Yes that's me and no i won't help you in your fight I don't feel like dying again." Rathiel said in a deep cold voice.

"I'm not here about that...My name is Issei….Issei hyoudou...I'm your" Issei was nervous but Rathiel turned round to look at Issei. Rathiel's eyes were sea green and his face was calm and relaxed unlike his voice but his eyes looked like they were piecing your very being.

"My son." Rathiel eyes began to water and the old man ran toward Issei lifting him off the floor with a bear hug. Issei could feel his ribs crushing.

"Sorry dad but I don't feel like dying today either." Issei said jokingly.

"Oh yeah sorry. It just I missed you, It's been what 6-7 years since….you know." Rathiel said but regretted it when he saw Issei pain. "Son I'm sorry. I did mean to upset you."

Issei shook his head. "NO it's fine. It's been a long 11 years, all I've done is train and get strong. Me and Ddraig have got revenge. Nothing else to kill me. Well other than Raiser."

"11 years. Fuck….Issei…..I." Rathiel was at a loss for words. Finding his son has gone 11 years without anyone to call family broke his heart.

"Dad serious it fine, plus I met someone." Issei said with a blush thinking about Rias.

His dad then grow a pervert smile. "Oh really, what her name."

"Rias Gremory."

"Wait thy Rias gremory sister to Sirzechs….well done son." Rathiel said with a booming laugh.

"Yeah and that's not all. I'm also the red dragon emperor, or getting there. My balance break isn't strong enough yet. Which is why I'm here. I need the dragon clans devil magic. You're the only one who can teach me."

"Well, well, well my son. The red dragon emperor, I'll be honoured to teach you, but know this. I'm your teacher not your father I won't go easy on you." Rathiel said with a cold look.

Issei smirked. "Fine with me."

"Good let's go." Rathiel said jumping off the cliff. He used his wings to glide into a nearby cave.

"Um dad I can't fly." Issei stated.

"Didn't Sirzech teach you anything. Get out your wings and just glide boy."

Issei gulped and did what he was told. He got out his wings and jumped. The winds allowed him to land next to his father. "Well done you have passed the first test hatchling. Now come. "

Issei father led Issei into a open area of the cave. He then sat cross legged in the middle of the opening. Issei join his father. "Close your eyes." Rathiel demanded. Issei did as he was told and waited for his next intrusion.

"In order to learn the magic of our clan you must first understand the 3 strengths of a dragon; It's fire, It's voice and its wraith." Raithel then took in a deep as if he was calming himself. "All three must work as one. Fire for the attack and defense. Voice to send fear into your opponent and increase your senses. wraith to increase it speed and strength."

"What happens if the dragon is out of balance." Issei asked.

"Then the dragon is nothing more than a lizard. Too much fire and you get burnt, our scales may be fire resistant but our insides are not. Too much voice and you lose your senses, with out our sight, smell and hearing we can't react. Too much wraith and you lose control, you seek nothing but destruction." Rathiel then opened his eyes to look at his son. "You have too much wraith. Your anger toward the fallen ones has made you lose your voice and weaken your fire."

Issei was taken back by this. "The help me father."

"For a dragon to be fixed it must be first broke down. I'm sorry my son but this won't be pleasant." Issei father then began to chant. Issei felt his body weak and his power be taken away. The more power that was taken the weaker he got it started to hurt and then it was torture but Issei didn't scream out he just gritted his teeth and beared with it.

Rathiel stopped chanting and Issei let out a breath. He opened his eyes and saw a red orb with 8 pawn pieces deep within it. Ddraig was gone as well. Issei felt empty as if his everything was taken but then Rias entered his head. Her face along gave him the strength he needed. Issei stood up and faced his father. "What's next."

"Impressive, when my father did that to me I feinted and slept for a week. OK next we train. We rebuild you. We will know when you are fixed when this orb re-enters you." Raithel then charged at Issei, Issei was slower but was able to block it...his training had began.

/Rias./

Issei wasn't the only one training. After being shown up but Issei Rias decided to hardcore training was needed so her and her peerage left for some distant mountains to train. Kiba was to practise his magic so he didn't reply on his sword more than his own skill as a devil. Koneko was to train her defense. As much as a heavy hitter she was a good defense was a good offense. Asia was to learn everything about her new world. Akeno was stuck in the study learning new techniques and combinations of spells she could use. Rias decided to train her body in general. Strengthening her mind with knowledge. Training muscles in the gym and then the destructive magic at the top of the mountain.

After a long few days train before everyone went to bed the gang decided to play a game. They played this game often and it was alway a laugh. It was a game known as truth or dare. The darer would spin a bottle to find their target as them truth or dare and then either ask question of the darers choice or a dare.

"Ok seeing as I'm king I'll spin first." Rias said as she spun the bottle. The bottle landed on Asia. "alright Asia truth or dare."

"Truth." Asia said to scared to have to do something unwise.

"How long have you believed in the power of god." Rias asked.

"My whole life or as long as I can remember, I was orphaned there and I was raised by the turn even when they kicked me out I still believed in God's power." Asia answered before spinning the bottle. It landed on koneko. "Truth or dare Koneko."

"Dare." Koneko replied emotionless.

"Ok um. Kiss Rias foot. Just a smile peck." Rias stuck her foot up in response. Koneko shrugged her shoulder before kissing Rias big toe.

Koneko then spun the bottle and it landed on Kiba. "Truth or dare."

"Dare why not." Kiba replied.

Koneko pointed to the Kitchen. "Go make out with Akeno."

Kiba went bright red before being dragged off by Akeno. They returned both with red face and breath heavily 5 minutes later. Kiba spun the bottle before it landed on Akeno. "Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Do you have a crush on anyone." Kiba asked.

"No. but there a lot of people I would like to punish, you being one of them prince of school." Akeno said seductively.

"Another time perhaps. Now spin." Kiba replied his face now redder.

"OK" Akeno spun the bottle and it landed on Rias. "So Rias….If you had to marry any man you ever known who would it be."

Rias smiled and Issei popped into her head and she said his name way to quickly.

"My, my Rias hope you're willing to share because he's another person I wish to punish." Akeno said licking her lips.

"Not a chance." Rias spat before shaking her head and spinning the bottle.

An hour later the game was at an end and no one got out of cleanly. Both Asia and Kiba were topless. Rias and Akeno were left in their underwear and Koneko had made out with every member of the peerage at least twice and the number of secret that had been reviled we made everyone shiver.

Everyone then went to bed to escape the awkwardness. Once Rias was in bed all she could think about was Issei and how he just left her. Her thoughts then turned to Raiser she was meant to marry in a month and half but it was a month until the engagement party. After some time she managed to sleep, she dreamed about Issei crashing the party and saving her from a life with Raiser.

* * *

A/N and that was the end of that. Have to be honest the truth or dare part was the most fun to write. Also i have 2 request. The first is a challenge. Take this concept and make your own fics I want to read more stories like this and hate how the highschool DxD section is filled with harems. I know it's a harem anime but come on. The second one is please review let me know what you think. Follow if you like and …

I will see you in the next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Lets go...need and editor and plz suggest me fics to read I'm desperate.

* * *

Chapter 8: training complete...mostly

It had been a month and Issei had mastered his wrath, he had learn to control it and make sure he didn't just get angry for no reason. Issei was now trying his best to use his fire, with his wraith under control he knew the burning flame within him wanted to be released. It had taken some time but he was successful.

"Dragon shot." Issei called out as a small fire ball was sent to the target Rathiel had set up. As soon as the fireball hit the target burst into flame, The next thing Issei heard was his father clapping.

"Well done son now with the fire mostly under control you can move onto your voice." Issei father said as he sat down crossed legged. "Your doesn't come from you lungs like your fire, and not from you heart like your wraith, it comes from your head. The dragon within is connected to our ancestors. They know every that has happened in your life and work as memory banks. The voice allows you to be connected to everything, you will be able to smell a fallen angel, hear the heart of a human and see the glow of a devil. The ancestors will tell your body what you are looking at and how to react."

Issei nodded but had a question. "I see how it helps my sense but how does voices inside my head help me put fear into my opponent?"

"Well my son you see a dragon may be able to hear their ancestors but they also hear the voice of the living and with a bit of concentration you can get inside their head and leave a message. You can also leave a memory. That is what I want you to learn. I want you to allow the voices to enter you and I want you to give me the memories of your life. I want to know your life since I died." Issei father said keeping his eyes closed and waiting patiently.

Issei looked at this father and took a breath. He focused on his inner dragon letting Ddraig lead the way. Slowly Issei slipped into a empty void and saw hundred upon thousands of ghost, all talking at once. For Issei it was too much and got rejected from the void.

"I can't do it, these too many voices to be heard." Issei said holding his head in pain.

"Then silence them and look for my voice. Make the voices enter you in your own time. This isn't your fire you don't have to force it, here you are in control." Rathiel instructed Issei.

Issei tried again entering the void and he tried to silence the voice but he failed, however he did turn them into whispers and were more bearable. Issei passed through the void until he found a wall. He sensed the essences of his father behind it. Issei used as much power as he could to break the wall. The headache grew worse the longer Issei tried to break the fall to this father. Issie endured the pain and focused on shattering the block to his father.

Just before the headache grew to much the wall shattered and Issei entered. He was flooded with happiness and smiled at his success. Issei then allowed all of his ancestors to deilever what they need to and the puzzle became whole, the story to Issei life was given to Rathiel. Issei then left the void returning to reality.

"Good well done son, but his is only the beginning, I want you to spend some time learning from the voices, Learn everything you can." Rathiel ordered as he stood up.

"How will I know when I have learn all there is to know?" Issei asked.

"You will either die or the power orb will re-enter you." Rathiel stated.

"Great." Issei said simply before closing his eyes and entering the void, Rathiel on the other hand was going to go through the life of his son and see what he had missed over the 11 years.

/Rais./

Rais was lying in bed smiling, She was going over what had happened in their game of truth and dare, her face when red when she thought about marrying Issei but it also caused her pain. The fact she was engaged to Raiser and it was going to be made official in less than a week's time. With Issei gone there was no one to stop it from happening.

Rias rolled over in bed her mind again moved back to Issei and all the ways he would save her from the torturous life she had ahead of her. But then her mind moved away from that, it moved to Issei marrying her, her carrying his children and them having sex together become one. Rias felt herself wetten at the thought of this and slowly her hand moved down and began to massage her clit. The rest of the night was her moaning Issei name and her massaging her self.

/The next day./

Rias awoke with her hand still on her clit and her realising her had little to no sleep. Forcing herself out of bed Rias headed to meet the others. She entered the kitchen of the cabin group shared but where she expected to be laughter and joy she found silence and the closer she got to her peerage the closer she got to finding out why this was.

As soon as Rias entered the living room she found Raiser and his peerage staring down Rias' Peerage. "Where is she." Raiser spat.

"I'm right here Raiser leave Akeno out of our business." Rias demanded.

"You don't get to make demands and when we marry you peerage becomes part of mine so, your pretty friends here get to have some fun with us, or just me. I haven't decided yet." Raiser said as he licked his lips.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on Akeno, Koneko or Asia or else." Rias spat.

"Or else what my dear." Raiser smirked.

"Or else I won't marry you." Rias said.

"You don't have a choice darling. It was arranged before your birth and when when the Phoenix clan join the chaos clan, no one will be able to stop us, think of the power your children will bare." Raiser said licking his lips. Rias gagged at the thought of having Raiser's children but didn't say anything. "Now come along we have to get you all fitted and ready for the engagement party in 2 day."

Raiser opened a portal and everyone flooded into it. 'Please Issei save me' Rias begged internally.

/Issei 2 days later./

Issei exited the void after spending 2 days listening to the voices. Hearing what they had to say and what they had to teach. It was when Issei excited he found he was floating with his devil wings spread. "You've been like that for the last 24 hours." Rathiel smirked.

"I remember one of the voices tell me how to fly and another tell me how to…" Issei then focused his voice into his father head. " use my one voice to enter people head. Can you hear what i'm saying?"

"Yes my son I can here you." Rathiel said aloud. "I'm sorry Issei but that is all I am able to teach you. Without a blank canvas the power of the dragon can't be finished. Normally you would of learnt to use the three basic parts at the age of 10. However since I died it can not be. I'm sorry son." Rathiel said feeling like he failed his son.

"It's OK dad. It wasn't you fault." Issei said comforting his father.

"Yes it was if I didn't let your mother get too close I might be able to train you probably. Issei promise something." Rathiel said seriously.

"Of course father."

"Promise me you won't search for your mother, she dangerous OK just stay away." Rathiel ordered.

Issei looked at his father strangely before nodding his head. "I promise."

Issei father nodded and smiled. "Now go your future mate is waiting for you."

Issei nodded and turned to leave. As he did so Sirzechs appeared. "Issei. I need you to come quickly."

"What is it?" Issei asked.

"Rias' engagement party is starting and I need you to crash."

"Lead the way." Issei said pointing his hand forward. "Goodbye father."

/Sirzechs office./

Issei and Sirzechs sat in the office Sirzechs told Issei about Raiser and how Issei was going to go to the party which started in 2 hours and start a fight with Raiser. He was only to do it when Raiser did some inappropriate and he was to test his power. Issei was to win the battle if he want Rias. Issei agreed and Sirzechs handed him a ticket. "Issei you have 2 hours to get ready. Go."

"Understood." Issei then rushed out the door and got ready for the party he was soon going to fuck up.

* * *

A/N: A little bit rushed I know and I'm sorry, I had the ideas but need to go to bed. So yeah, hope you enjoyed it. Review to let me know how it was and follow if you like, and

I will see you in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Editor i need one.

* * *

Chapter 9: The dragon and the phoenix

Issei arrived at the phoenix family home in a limo provided by Sirzechs. Issei got out the car and pulled on the collar of his blazer. Issei was currently wearing a white buttoned shirt, He had the two top buttons undo showing the top of his toned chest. He also wore a black blazer over the top of his shirt. He wore black dress trousers and smart black shoes. Issei decided to let his hair down for the event, the length of it reached the top of his shoulders. Issei thought that he looked pretty dapper and knew if the girls at school saw him now they wouldn't hesitate to bounce him.

Issei jogged up the stairs to the mansion, which was more like a castle. Issei then made his way through the front door where he flashed his invite and followed the servant to the main hall. The size of the room could fit hundreds of people and it was a good thing too because Issei was told about 300 devils were coming to this party.

Once Issei had finished admiring the view the head butler came up to him. "Is everything alright with you Sire"

"Oh yes just fine, just thinking with great power comes lots of money." Issei said trying to make a joke. Which seemed to work.

"Haha yes, the phoenix's are quite powerful and have a large amount of money. Now if you would excuse me. " The butler said before smiling and taking his leave.

Once the butler had left Issei made his way into the crowd. He walked over to a table and pulled himself a glass of champagne from one of the waitress. Issei leaned on the table and watched. It took him a while but he found Raiser. Once he had done so Issei moved into a social circle and made a fake conversation. Listening more to Raiser, Slowly his anger increased as he heard him flirt and grope a girl. He knew it wasn't Rias and it angered him that her family had decided to marry her to this man.

About half an hour past and Issei was moving from circle to circle following Raiser making sure he could act when the time was right. It was then Raiser got the attention of the crowd. "Ladies and gentleman. May i introduce my bride to be...Rias gremory."

Out from a doorway which was behind a wall not to far from Raiser came a sad and angry looking Rias. She was currently wearing a pure white corset with white panties and nothing else. This was to be what she what she was going to wear to her wedding, It looked more like a outfit for a prostitute. Issei blood began to boil but he decided not to act just yet. However he did decided to send a message to Rias.

Issei entered the voice and connect to Rias' head. It was then when he showed her what he planned to do. To her it was a message. ' _Rias I'm sorry for bringing gone for so long. I'm going to free you from this bastard so when I act don't react just say calm.'_

Issei watched Rias flinch at the voice of Issei in her head but listened to it. However she did look for him in the crowd. Issei didn't allow her to see him and stayed in the shadows of his current group.

After another 10 minutes Issei was losing his cool as he heard Raiser move from the girl he was having fun with before to Rias. He began to grope her and embarrass her in front of all his friends. Raiser hand began to slide into Rias' panties and when she started to beg him to stop Issei snapped. He moved out of his social group and ripped Raiser hand from Rias' body. "Are you deaf or something dickhead, can't you hear she doesn't want you to do that."

Raiser spat in Issei face. "And what give you the right to stop me, she my bride after all I can do what I want to her."

Issei then lost it and punched Raiser in the face. "You piece of filth. I should kill you right now."

It was then Sirzechs showed up. "Gentleman please, stop this at once. It's time for the main event."

Sirzechs clapped his hands and Raiser was sent into a arena, the crowd were sent into crowd stands Issei stood next Sirzechs and Rias. "What is this?" Raiser protested.

Sirzechs then raised his voice to make Raiser hear him. "This is the test you want. I have chosen a pawn for Rias and you are to fight them to the death. The winner seeing as they are only one left alive, gets to have Rias' hand in marriage."

"So be it. Which one of these puny bastards is it then." Raiser said smirking.

Issei took the lead. "It's me you mother fucker."

"Ah the worm you thinks they are in charge. Who are you anyway?" Raiser asked laughing.

Issei smirked. "My name is Issei Hyoudou. Son of Rathiel Hyoudou. I am the head of the dragon clan and the welsh dragon emperor."

Issei then activated this scared gear and began to boost. He then sent a message into Raiser's head. ' _I know you hired Raynare to kill my family, I'm going to make you pay for that.'_

Issei also decided to leave memories of him killing raynare into his head which make Riaser flash with fear before getting anger. "You think you can kill me, I'm a pheonix I'm immortal."

"Just means i can hit you around a bit more." Issei taunted.

"Why you." Raiser charged to Issei. Sending a power punch in his direction, Issei dogded it and got behind Raiser, Issei then sent a powerful kick into his back. Which sent Riaser to his knee.

Issei backed off a little bit, He allowed Raiser to get up, he wanted to beat Raiser but he wasn't going to play dirty…..just yet.

Once Raiser was standing he smirked and looked over to his peerage.

"Ladies come help me and I'll reward you with something special tonight." Raiser then looked over Rias, "That goes for you too."

Rias turned her head in a refusing way but then spoke to her brother. "Please let me help Issei."

"No just watch him. If Issei goes down then you may help your pawn but until then stay put." Sirzechs was loud and firm but he wore a comforting smile, Rias huffed and went back to watching the fight.

All of Raiser's peerage stood on the battlefield next to Raiser. Issei smirked and taunted. "I thought this was to be a fair fight, have I got you scared Raiser."

"NO of course not. Just didn't want to get my face damaged might delay the wedding." Raiser spoke.

Issei didn't get a chance to say anything as Raiser signaled to attack. All the girl charged and issei began to duck, dive and dodge. The voices in his head warned him of most of the attacks coming his way allowing him to move out the way avoiding it, however the voice's could warn him of all the attacks so Issei got hi every so often. Issei was refusing to attack, He was waiting for his scale mail to be ready, so he wouldn't use up too much energy.

'Boost.' Issei felt his power grow. His speed increased and Issei dodged again. However Raiser was waiting for him. Raiser slammed a glass bottle onto Issei's Sacred gear which made his arm begin to burn slightly, " _Holy water"_ Issei thought to himself.

"How are you not in pain. That holy water should be burning through your arm right now." Raiser fliched.

"I'm part dragon and part human. Holy water does hurt me but not as much as it will hurt you." Issei said as he place his sacred gear on Raiser's face. Raiser began to cry out in pain as his face began to burn.

Issei smirked and watched Raiser crumble to the floor. It was then he was sent flying but a combined attack from Raiser's Peerage. Issei was sent into a nearby wall. As Issei climbed out of the wall Ddraig spoke through the sacred gear. 'Boost...Scale mail...full power.'

Issei smirked. " _Let's see if dad's training helped unlock it." "_ Scale mail...promotion, Red Dragon emperor."

Issei body began to glow as his armour equipped. (A/N Issei now wearing the armour in anime.) Issei then spread his wings and flew at top speed towards Raiser and his peerage. "Dragon slam." As Issei hit his targets an giant explosion erupted. And all of Raiser's peerage were KO'ed. Some teleported them out of the way leaving Issei and Raiser to fight without any obstacles.

During the explosion Raiser was sent into a wall and he was now pulling himself of it. He grunted and wiped his nose of purple blood. Raiser then yelled a war cry and spread his wings "Let's see who's faster me, or you."

Raiser flew up into the air and Issei followed suit. Both were throwing punches where Raiser had experience in flying, Issei had speed and strength. Using this to his advantage Issei flew up into the air ahead of Raiser and then flipped over. He then flew into Raiser using his speed to catch him off guard, somehow it worked and Issei used his strength to keep hold of Raiser. As the duo flew into the ground they became a blur and as soon as the hit the ground a shock wave occurred and and a crater was formed. From it Issei flew into the air and Raiser laid their crooked and broken. Issei looked at him as the smoke cleared. Sirzechs then spoke up. "Finish him Issei and Rias will be yours."

Issei shocked his head. "No I won't kill him so I can have Rias I will have Rias if she chose to have me. However you might want to pick a punishment for him."

"What for?" Sirzechs asked.

"This." Issei then sent all he had learned about the killing of his parents to Sirzechs.

"I see. So be it leave it to me. However Rias it now falls to you. Do you want to go with Issei or allow your family find….."Sirzechs was stopped by Rias.

"I choice Issei a long time ago brother. Now leave us. Don't you have some devils to lead."

"Of course and Issei...return the griffins when you're done." Sirzechs said as he left.

"What are you…." However it was too late. Sirzechs was gone. Issei landed on the ground. The crater was now empty and issei smiled. Issei relaxed letting his armour rumble. His body now weak from all the training and fighting, issei began to faint before Rias caught him. She rested him on her lap and combed his long untied hair with her fingers. "You know you have a lot of explaining to do."

Issei laughed tiredly. "Yeah I know I want to sleep for at least a week first."

"Yes you can finally rest now. Just me and you. Issei tell me. You say you wanted me. Is that as your master or….your lover." Rias asked.

"Ahh well I didn't have a choice if you're my master….lover however I could think of anything better." Issei said as the griffins arrived. Rias peerage got on one (A/N. yes they were there just kept quiet letting the couple have their moment.) and Issei and Rias got on the other. The Griffins entered a portal before arriving at their home. Issei and Rias got into Issei bed and the laid their spooning.

"You know you can't go anywhere without me right. I don't care what your doing I'm coming with you." Rias said with a serious look.

"Not everywhere I hope some see it a little bit uncomfortable and controlling." Issei joked.

"Yeah, yeah. Quite you...I worry ok." Rias said making a cute face.

Issei smiled and moved to kiss Rias. It caught her off guard but slowly she kissed back. The kiss was soft but passionate. It didn't go further than lip sucking but the duo enjoyed it. Once they broke, they smiled to each other.

"I love you Rias Gremory."

"I love you too. Issei Hyoudou."

The pair then fell asleep and holding each other closely. Happy to be together.

* * *

A/N end of the chapter hope you like it and review to let me know what you thought. Follow if you like and if you didn't guess I still need an editor. Anyway….

I will see you in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Here we go again..

* * *

Chapter 10: Rest.

Issei awoken with Rias' naked body wrapped round him. He smiled to himself, it had been a week and their relationship had developed quickly. Issei wormed his way out of Rias grip and thought back to a couple of days ago.

/6 days earlier./

Issei awoke alone in bed. He tried to find the will to remove himself from the comfort of his covers. However after 5 minutes of tossing and turning in bed he began to smell bacon. It quickly made him jump out of bed. He chucked on a t-shirt and walked down stairs. He was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of boxers, when he got to the kitchen and Rias saw him she smirked. Although she seemed to be fully dressed he could tell her underwear was missing. Her nipples were poking out of top and he simple guessed she wasn't wearing panties. "I see the power of bacon works on you."

"Great another weakness you know about." Issei said as he kissed her cheek.

"I know more than one." Rias joked.

"Of course. I mean if you couldn't tell but you have me wrapped round your finger." Issei whispered coolly in her ear.

Rias smirked. "I would rather be wrapped round you but having your powerful body wrapped round part of me makes me feel hot."

Issei laughed and flipped the bacon which Rias had forgotten about. He then grabbed a piece and suck in his mouth before walking away back to his room. Rias took the rest of the bacon off and followed Issei. She found him back in bed and sighed to herself. "Issei get up."

Issei moaned. "Whhy."

"You sound like a child and if you don't get up I'll dump my things on you." Rias said leaning in the doorway.

"Your things?" Issei asked questionably.

"Oh you didn't guess. I can't stand to be away from you and so I decided to sleep with you." Rias said as she left to her room.

"Wait what." Issei called out as he felt his dragon instincts begin to kick in, He took a breath and suppressed them before he got out of bed slipped his t-shirt back on before going to help Rias.

/2 hours later./

Issei walked into his room carrying Rias wardrobe, After emptying it Issei was forced by Rias to carry it into his room and place it in a very perfix place. It was then when the pair spent another 2 hours loading the wardrobe with clothes. There were a few times Issei had found some form of ecrotic clothing and would tease Rias with it before putting it where she wanted it, hidden in the depth of the wardrobe.

Once They were finished Issei walked over to his bed and lifted it up. He scaned the area for something and then put the bed down. He then walked over to the side of it and started pulling stuff out from underneath it. It was then he pulled a plastic tub from his bed. He place it on the bed, before putting all the other stuff back into under the bed.

"What's that?" Rias asked.

"This is the best console of all time. My playstation 2." Issei said with a smirk before going behind his TV and replacing all the plugs.

"What's it for?" Rias was getting confused.

"It for us to have some fun and relax…. Hopefully."

Issei put the disk in and after a little while a title screen came up. 'Sonic heroes.' (A/N first game I ever played.)

"Issei what do I do."

"Press the X button." Issei instructed. It was going to be a very long few hours.

/That evening./

It was now 10 at night and Issei had replace the console under his bed. The event had cased much pain for Issei but after a while and once Rais got what she was doing the game became fun to play for both of them. "Ahhh OK I think I'm going to hit the hay."

Issei said as he stretched out. He then walked over to his wardrobe and grabbed a pair of boxers before heading into the en-suite. Rias just stood there awkwardly and waited for Issei to come out. Once he did Issei got into bed making room for Rias to go next to him.

Rais next action made Issei jump. Rias slowly started to strip down to the nude. "Rias what are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed I alway sleep naked" It was then she saw Issei red face. "Oh come on Issei you seen me half naked already and the number of times you come into the bathroom when I taking a bath…."

"In the en-suite and you're right I have but never had a chance to watch you strip down, I mean it a wonderful sight but…" Issei decided to hold back on telling her his Dragon instincts were skyrocketing now.

Rias shrugged her shoulders before getting to bed, She rested agaist Issei, she let her hand brush Issei member before smirking. "I can fix that for you."

"No not to night." Issei whispered with all his might as he held back. The pair (some faster that others) fell asleep for the night.

/Present./

Rais awoke to find Issei missing. She first checked the en-suite, she saw he was in there so she decided to search for him. She first slipped on one of Issei black T-shirts he had loose on the floor and after some searching in the depths of her wardrobe to find a thong made of very little fabric.

It wasn't hard to find Issei His grunting gave him away. She found him in the gym. Topless and very sweaty. Rais then hatched a plan.

Issei was currently doing some weights. He had his music playing in his headphones full blast and it allowed him to zone out as he worked out. However it also helped Rias sneak up on Issei and sit on his crotch. She felt his member shoot up and rub on her opening. She helped Issei lift up the dumbbell before Issei pulled out his headphones. "Do you have any idea how hard you make my life."

"Yes and it would become much easier if you just stopped resisting." Rias said as she kissed his neck.

"Why do you want to have sex with me so much, we've been together for like a week?" Issei asked.

"I'm a teenage devil, my hormones are very high and seeing as I found the person I want to be with the rest of my life my body has gone into overdrive." Rias said lustfully.

"It worse for me trust me." Issei commented.

"Then just give in." Rias moaned as he moved to kiss his lips as her hand moved to the top of his trousers.

"Stop." Issei ordered as he broke the kiss.

"What's wrong, stop beating round the bush and tell me. Why can't we just do it?" Rais huffed.

"I guess if want to do it so bad I need to tell you. Follow me." Issei said as he gestured Rias to get off him, she did so and he lead the way to the room secret room under his house. When the pair entered the dimly light room Issei told her what this room was and explained to her about his mother and more on his father. He then lead her to a room off this one. It was very dark and Rias walked in first wondering where Issei had lead her.

"This is my father libary. I might have a few books hidden in that bookshelf but this is the full collection. Everything my father knew about my family, devil's, human and fallen. I spent my first year in this house in this room reading these books, and this one is the reason why I can't bring myself to have sex with you. I want you to know what it means for you." Issei said as he turned the light on and room full of bookshelves were relieved Rias looked like she was in heaven, Issei then handed her a book which was titled. 'For those who wish to become a dragon's mate.'

"Issei what is this?" Rias asked.

"That is a book about what happens if a dragon has sex with a girl he plans on spending his life with." Issei said as he took the book back and flick through the pages.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked.

"Read." Issei said Simply and Rais did so.

 _A dragon, a powerful creature. They attract a lot of attention and are known to have harems. However they will only ever have one mate. This mate can be of any species and race. When the dragon has chosen this person their instincts take over and their body get a boost in power. Without control a dragon would go crazy with lust, however those who wait get what they were after….they get their mate. However this isn't a pleasant experience. When a mate is chosen The dragon will send it essence into the person causes their body to change into that of a dragon. It will allow the mate to bear the dragon children and see what their mate lives with. If a dragon doesn't help their mate their is a high chance said mate can die. Most do. In simple terms don't mate a dragon if you like your simple life._

Rias finished reading the confusing paragraph a third time before looking into Issei eyes. "You think this book is going to stop me. I don't care if you change my body. I know you will protect me and make sure I live."

"Rias you don't understand if you do this. We can never go back I will be mated to you and it's for life. If you do anything against me I will kill you. But then I will kill any you dare to harm you too."

"You don't think I would do the same. It might not be forced by nature but I would die for you. And I will kill you if you every cheat." Rias said seriously.

"I'm not going to stop you am I." Issei said a little saddened.

"No your not. Issei look at me." Issei did as he was told. "I love you, and you shown you love me, I get your scared of what might happen to me but we have to trust it going to be ok, If want to wait a little bit longer that's fine but know I'm right here. Talk to me about these things"

Issei looked at Rias blankly for a few moments before opening the voice void. He found Rias in the voice and entered her mind. She suddenly felt everything he felt, all the pain, the sadness and all the love. "If we are going to do this then we have to be connected."

Rias could feel all of Issei doubts fade away and his confidence grow. Rias did wait before teleporting the pair to their room and jumping on Issei. She slammed her lips into his and kissed him with all the passion she could. Issei did the same and their tongues entered a battle of dominance. The pair had to break for air and Issei flipped their positions so he was on top he then ripped off his top from Rias and attacked her nipples. Sucking and nibbling on them. Her moans fueled his fire and he became rougher removing his lips and kissing down Rias stomach. As he reached the hem of the fabric she wore Issei rubbed the area of Rias womanhood. This caused Rias to scream in pleasure...The fabric she swore had suddenly become every wet. Rias decided to just remove it now

After Rias orgasm She looked at Issei lustfully. "My turn." was the look she gave as she moved Issei was on his back and Rias slowly kissed down Issei chest. As she did so she made sure to pull out Issei cock ready for her next action.

Rias moved her lips over His cock and began to peck it softly. If she was honest she didn't like the flavour of his dick but she put it to the back of her mind as she opened her mouth and began to bob her head. She was reward with moans and grunts from Issei and in returned she moved her head faster, sucking on him harder. It was another 5 minutes before Issei warned her he was coming, But that didn't stop Rias she waited for him to explode in her mouth before she drank every drop of.

Issei had, had enough play time was over and Rias knew it. However Issei let Rias take control over their first time. But she wasn't carefully about it. Instead she positioned her felt over the cock and then sent it into her womanhood quick and fast. Her spit acting like a lube allowed it to slide easily, but there was still pain from losing her virginity. Rias sat still until the pain subsided and then back to move.

Her grinds were slow to begin with. She moved up and down making sure Issei didn't fall out. As the pleasure built she started to move faster and the Issei slapped his hands onto her hips and held her in place as she moved. Using her hips as a guide Issei began to thrust into Rias. Match her speed. They both moaned loudly and this carried on for the next 30 loved it were disappointed when Issei told Rias to be ready. Rias nodded fear was starting to build within her. Issei kissed her in hopes of calming her and it worked kind of. Then Issei came. Along with Rias. the pleasure was too much both screamed out eachother name.

Issei broke the link between them and moved so Rias to cuddle to him. Rias laid down comfortably. "I love you Issei."

Issei could hear her becoming weaker but he gave her a soft smile. "I love you too Rias."

The he watched Rias slip out of consensus. Issei then stood by her side watching over her until she woke up.

/Some unknown dark alley./

"We found the boy." A fallen angel reported.

"He lives with the gremory girl." Another reported.

"You have both done well. Finding my son and his mate." Kataria said smiley evilly.

* * *

A/N and that was it, just so you know I'm taking a short break from everything, work, college and this...even xbox. Well I'm also going to be away from internet for a few days which doesn't help. However review and let me know what you thought. If you would like to edit this fic let me know and if you liked it follow and of course…..

I will see you in the next chapter.


End file.
